Judgement
by whatchamacallme
Summary: Rated PG for offending material. It's about two men who walk the same road, one goes to Hell, the other Heaven. Real weird. May be VERY Offensive to some people. I repeat: may be Ofensive!


****

I'm Going to warn you before you read this. This fic has some content that many will find insulting, cruel, and Offending. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, it is based on how I interpret the Bible (You may interpret it differently) and what I beleive. I got the Idea from Matthew 7: 13-14. Again, this may be offending.

Disclaimer: I do Not own the Bible, I did Not write the Bible.

**

* * *

**

**Judgment**

A man was walking along a road when he came to a split in the path. One was wide, the other small. The road sign of the small road said, 'Murder,' the other said, 'Life'; and the man took the wide road.

Along the way he saw a woman crying; her stomach curved in pregnancy. He went to her and said, "Woman, why do you weep so?"

"Good sir, the baby I carry I want not, but there is no other choice but to bear it," the woman replied.

"And I will tell you the truth, I am a Doctor; I can solve your problem for you." The woman agreed with getting rid of the life that she was carrying, the man went through with the procedure.

Then the man went on.

He came to another split in the path one said, 'Theft,' the other said, 'Purchase'; and the man took the road of Purchase.

The man saw a boy in a field playing with butterflies, the man called to him from the road, "Boy, why do you play with butterflies when that is a girl's game?"

The boy looked at the man who called to him, and was ashamed. The boy sadly walked into the forest disheartened.

The man went on.

Yet again he came to another split in the path, one road said, 'Adultery,' the other said, 'Self-control.' The man took the path of Self-control.

A little while later, the man saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; the man lusted and coveted in his heart, but he did not approach, for the woman's husband was with her.

The man went on.

Then he saw two gates, one to his right, and one to his left. In front of him a man. He went up to the man and asked, "Good sir, may I ask who you are?"

The man answered, "I tell you the truth, I am the Son of Man."

"My Lord, I have kept all your commands, please, let me go into your Kingdom."

"You shall not pass, for you have not kept my commands and I do not know you."

"Yes Lord, you do know me for I did not walk on the path of Murder, Theft, or Adultery! Surely I have taken the roads you have commanded!"

"I tell you the truth; you have murdered, stolen, and committed adultery."

"My Lord, tell me, when did I do these things!"

"You killed the child in his mother's womb; you stole the joy of a boy playing in my Creation; and you committed adultery by coveting and lusting another man's wife in your heart!"

"Good merciful Lord, please, forgive me for these things I have done!"

"It is too late; the day of your Judgment is here. My decision is this: You will live forever in the place where the worm does not die, and the fire does not go out. You shall live in the eternal Hell." The Son of Man turned away from the condemned with tears on his cheeks. And the man was sent to the gate on the left.

A different man comes across the roads of Murder and Life. He heard the cries of a woman so he went on the path of Life without realizing it. He too came across a sobbing woman, she too is pregnant.

He went to her and said, "Woman, why do you weep so?"

"Good sir, the life I carry in my womb I do not want, but I have no other choice but to bear it," she replied.

"Dear woman, do you not think that the good Lord cares for this child? Why do you not want the child that the Lord has created for you?"

"Sir, it is because of this child that my husband has left me and my family has disowned me. So, now I hate this child who has caused me much grief."

The man is much saddened by this, but he insisted that she keep the child and perhaps when it comes out by its birth she may give it to a couple who cannot have their own. She believed the man and promised to spare the life of the child.

The man went on with the promise of the woman.

This man too came to the roads of Theft and Purchase. He heard the laughter of a child playing and he took the road of Purchase without knowing it. He came across a field in which a boy was playing with butterflies.

The man called to the boy from the road, "Boy, may I come and share in your play so that we may share our joy?"

"Of course good sir, you may!" the boy replied.

The man played with the boy for hours and when the sun grew low, the man went on.

Then before him was a split in the path; he saw a couple and went towards them, not knowing he was on the path of Self-Control.

He too came across the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and seeing that she was with her husband, he approached.

"Dear couple, I see that you are wedded, if you do not mind, may I ask how long?"

"Good sir, we were married this very day!" the couple replied.

"Well, I pray for happy days ahead of you!" said the man and he went on.

Then he too saw two gates, one on his right and one on his left and in front of him was a man with tears still fresh on his cheeks.

"Dear friend, what ails you?" the man asked concerned.

"I weep for the ones who deceive themselves."

"Dear friend, may I ask who you are?"

"I tell you the truth; I am the Son of Man."

The man fell to his knees and cried, "My Lord, please, let me pass into your Kingdom!"

"Have you kept my commands?"

"My Lord I do not know! I traveled here, but I do not know which roads I took."

"I tell you the truth; I shall let you pass, for you saved the life of an unborn child, instead of killing it; you increased the joy of a boy, without taking it; and you saw the beautiful woman without lusting or coveting her. My brother, get up and come with me to your eternal home." The Son of Man then took his brother, His Father's adopted son, and they passed through the gate to the right—together.

And in the good man's heart he heard his Lord say, 'Well done, my good and faithful servant. Welcome Home."

The moral of the story is this:

If you obey God's commands by not killing your fellow man but you approve of Abortion or practice it, you are still murdering. For even an unborn child has a soul and they were created by God.

If you obey God's commands by not stealing from a store but you take a person's joy, you are still stealing.

If you do not sleep with another man's wife or another woman's husband, but you lust after another man's wife or another woman's husband in your heart, you are still committing adultery.

This goes with the other commands as well

Please understand, I am not perfect—not by any means—I just feel this message needs to be told.

Inspired by Matthew 7:13-14

"Enter through the narrow gate. For wide is the gate and broad is the road that leads to destruction, and many enter through it. But small is the gate and narrow is the road that leads to life and only a few find it.

* * *

whatchamacallme: Umm... I was flipping through my Bible and this caught my eye. I was trying to find the Bible story where the little boy gives his food to feed the many thousand. Does anyone know where that is? Oh! There it is! John 5! Yippy now I can write a fic!


End file.
